falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scrapped
The Scrapped were a Post-War raider gang from the Blue Mountains of New South Wales, Australia. They possessed a number of skilled electricians, mechanics and programmers which allowed them to make heavy use of Pre-War combat robots. From the foundation around 2095 until their destruction in 2101, the Scrapped were a large threat to settlements in the Western Suburbs of Sydney and the eastern portions of the Blue Mountains. History The Scrapped first came onto the raider scene around 2095. A raider by the name of Luggo was tripping on Mentats on a cold winter morning when he stumbled across a former US Army Base, nesting in the foothills of the Blue Mountains. Picking through the long abandoned facility, she uncovered a trove of Pre-War technology - Sentry Bots, Mister Gutsies, even some old and battered Protectrons. The raider lifestyle is competitive - any advantage must be sized. With Luggo's heightened intelligence, she was able to fix up a Sentry Bot, programming it to identify her as a friendly. She would apply this robot with deadly efficiency when raiding other groups. Luggo commanded the Sentry Bot to attack their first settlement in November of 2095. While this small settlement was perfectly suited to defend against roaming raider gangs, a Sentry Bot was an entirely different matter. Missiles launched from the robot smashed down the defences while the Gatling Lasers annihilated any who came into its sights. All Luggo had to do was wander on in and take what she wanted. This established the early pattern for the Scrapped: send in robots to annihilate settlements, take what you want. It was messy and loud but it got the job done. Over time, Luggo expanded her robot arsenal, incorporating all manner of Pre-War military bots. In the winter of 2097, Luggo even began welcoming in other technically skilled raiders to aid her in the programming and maintenance of her bots. The Scrapped expanded rapidly throughout the second half of the 2090s threatening much of the Lower Blue Mountains. Terror Years From August 2098 through to January of 2101, the Scrapped only grew in reputation, numbers and danger. Constant raids brought in scrap for the robots and loot for their overlords, but it also expanded their reputation and made more raiders wish to join them. Luggo was fiercely protective of her robots and originally wouldn't allow standard raiders to join the gang in fear of the damage they might do to them. She was happy with her cadre of skilled colleagues and her robot army. In September, 2099, on a regular raid against some unnamed farming community, Luggo's original Sentry Bot, christened Big Fella, was destroyed by a lucky shot to its Fusion Core. ''Big Fella ''exploded immediately, creating a large nuclear explosion. Luggo was distraught when the news hit her. She had grown attached to the robot and its destruction made her change her policies towards recruitment. She welcomed in the common raider as guards of the robots. With a few meat shields to absorb the bullets, it was thought the robots would be at less risk. This incorporation of other robots led to a significant change in how the Scrapped operated. Before, robots would go out, destroy settlements, and either bring back useful materials or wait until Luggo came out to take it herself. Most raids were clean and surgical, expending the most life necessary in the shortest amount of time. With other raiders on the ground already, this morphed into more typical raider behaviour: shoot, loot and rape. Instead of hauling materials back to base, raiders would occupy and sack settlements for days. It was behaviour that welcomed counter-attacks. These were only avoided due to the reputation of the Scrapped and the disorganised nature of the early Post-War settlements. The Bushie-Scrapped War (2101-2102) The Scrapped's dominance was first threatened in January of 2101. With local settlements exhausted of their resources, the gang had to go further afield. Their endless onslaught on the civilised world brought them to the town of Tumblin' Cliffs, a rural town high in the Blue Mountains. The raid itself went as well as any other, with all of the town killed or captured. The raiders retired with their captures, turning homes into dens of vice. The Scrapped have grown so confident in their abilities they didn't even bother establishing a perimeter. The robots were powered off to conserve their battery. Unknown to the raiders, one member of the town - a Linda Horsendale - had escaped. Trekking across the Blue Mountains to Camp K, Horsendale went straight to the Colonel, informing him of what had happened and imploring him to avenge the town. The simplicity of the task and need of Horsendale broke the commander out of the funk he had been in since the Mount Victoria Massacre. A well-equipped and veteran Bushie platoon left Camp K on January 20th, arriving 8 days later. The subsequent battle of Tumblin' Cliffs was the first engagement of The Bushie-Scrapped War. The chemmed out and drunk raiders were no match for the veteran Bushies. The entire gang in Tumblin' was wiped out within an hour by the well-coordinated soldiers. In fact, the only casualties sustained by the Bushies occurred when they accidentally switched a Protectron on, who smacked the offending soldier in the arm, injuring him. The subsequent war between the Bushrangers and the Scrapped was a long and deadly conflict. Luggo, desperate to protect her precious bots, further encouraged raiders to join the gang. However, the gang suffered loss after loss and raiders began to stop joining up. The remaining raiders deserted or were killed by the Bushies. In December, 2102, the Bushies had finally tracked the Scrapped back to their primary base. While progress up until this point had been steady, the dense amount of defences stumped the mobility based group. Laser turrets, buried Sentry Bots and minefields created an environment in which the Bushrangers struggled to move forward. It was only through a concentrated, company strength effort that a gap was made near the south of the facility. Once this gap was made, it proved to be the end for the Scrapped. Bushies equipped with missile launchers and high-powered rifles swept aside the waves of half-scrapped Protectrons sent against them. When they reached Luggo's chambers, the wimpy woman proved no threat. The finisher for the Bushie-Scrapped War - and for the Scrapped - was a 9-millimetre bullet. Legacy While the Scrapped died as a faction with Luggo, their legacy has continued to impact the Western Suburbs. Robots - even simple Eyebots and Protectrons - inspired hate among all the many refugees of the conflict. Even in 2287, making use of robots as a military weapon is heavily looked down upon. The only robots a person will find are those used in industrial areas (such as the Manufactory) or in areas other than Sydney. The Scrapped have proved to have a greater effect due to their indirect actions: the eradication of settlements near Sydney and the regrowth of the Bushrangers as a faction. Scrapped robots rolled across the occupied portions of the Western Suburbs, from Erskine Park to Quakers Hill. This left many of the people which could re-colonise Sydney dead, slowing its re-occupation by many years. If Luggo hadn't annihilated the majority of these settlements (and the war making refugees of the rest), it is likely there would have been settlements on the Harbour by 2120. The rebirth of the Bushrangers as an influential faction cannot be understated. While the plethora of law-keeping groups, the encouragement of trade and the eradication of Raider gangs have made Sydney a relatively peaceful area (relative by Wasteland Standards), before the late 23rd century, this was not the case. The Bushies were the only source of protection for small settlements for much of Post-War history. If the Scrapped had not broken them out of the rut they were in, it is likely they would have, at worst, died out. The true legacy of the Scrapped isn't the horror stories they left behind, but the peaceful factions they encouraged. Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:New South Wales